1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes adapted to a dental handpiece. This invention more particularly pertains to dental brushes for handpieces capable of cleaning within a cavum of a tooth.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, the only commercially available dental brushes for handpieces merely comprise of a shank portion on one portion and a bristle portion placed upon the other portion. This type of dental brush has a larger diameter on the portion with the bristles such that the bristles of the brush may not be fitted into a cavum of a tooth.
This known brush is used during a typical teeth cleaning performed by a dentist or a hygienist. This cleaning is typically called a prohylaxis cleaning. Subsequently, the bristle brush used during this procedure has become known as a prophy brush. As a result of the desire to secure numerous bristles to the brush, the bristle portion of the prophy brush is substantially larger in diameter than the shank diameter that is fitted within the handpiece. This limits the access to the inner surface of a tooth cavum with a prophy brush that would be fitted to a handpiece. Consequently, the prophy brush is limited in use during a prophylaxis cleaning to merely cleaning the outside surface of a tooth.
While these prophy brushes work well for cleaning the outside of a tooth in preparation of filling a cavity or some other dental technique, it was quickly learned that a dental brush that was capable of fitting within the cavum of a tooth was necessary. A typical example of this brush is illustrated in FIG. 5 which is designed solely for applying liquids as in a paint brush. This brush is flexible and may be utilized to access the inner surface of a tooth cavum. However, this device is not adaptable to the dentist's handpiece. This device is merely designed for use in a dentist's hand and is only for applying adhesive to a tooth for retaining fillings. The device, illustrated in FIG. 5, is not designed for cleaning the surfaces of a tooth.
In response to the realized inadequacies of these earlier brushes, it became clear that there is a need for a simple bristle brush that may be used by a dentist with the aid of a handpiece. This device must provide for intricate access to the inner cavum surface of a tooth for cleaning so that adhesive may properly bond. Inasmuch as the art consists of various types of dental brushes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to dental brushes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses these needs and interests.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the dental brush art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved dental brush which has all the advantages and none of the disadvantages of the earlier brushes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an easily manufactured dental brush.
Yet another object is to provide a dental brush that accesses the inner surface of a tooth cavum.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a dental brush adaptable for use with a handpiece.
Yet a further object is to provide a means to improve the bond between the adhesive applied to the surfaces within a prepared tooth and the filling material by removing the smear layer of debris.
An additional object is to provide a method by which a cavity in a tooth may be more effectively repaired.
Another object is to improve the patient's comfort during the tooth restoration process.
Even yet another object is to improve the reliability of the repaired tooth once it has been repaired.
Still yet another object of the present invention is a more rapid completion of the tooth repair process.
A further object is to provide a repaired tooth comprising a tooth; a cavum having an interior surface formed in the tooth, the cavum having been cleaned with an intracoronal bristle brush impregnated with a cleaning substance, the intracoronal bristle brush comprising a plurality of bristles having a brush diameter; a dental bit having a first portion and a second portion of substantially equal length, and the first portion being a shank adapted to be received by a handpiece, the second portion having an axial hole formed therein for receiving the plurality of bristles such that the bristles emanate outwardly in a uniform manner, the dental bit having a first diameter at the first portion and a second diameter at the second portion, the second diameter being not greater than the first diameter and the brush diameter being substantially uniform to the second diameter at the second portion; an adhesive deposited within the cavum after cleaning, the adhesive being brushed to the interior surface of the cavum; and a filling material generally shaped to fill the cavum, the filling material bonded to the tooth.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.